Microelectronic devices are generally fabricated from various microelectronic components, including, but not limited to, at least one microelectronic die (such as a microprocessor, a chipset, a graphics device, a wireless device, a memory device, an application specific integrated circuit, or the like) with is attached to a microelectronic substrate (such as interposers, motherboards, and the like) through interconnects extending therebetween in a configuration generally known as a flip-chip or controlled collapse chip connection (“C4”) configuration.
The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic devices for use in various electronic products, including, but not limited to portable products, such as portable computers, digital cameras, electronic tablets, cellular phones, and the like. As the size of the microelectronic components, such as microelectronic devices and microelectronic substrates, are reduced, it becomes more difficult to align the microelectronic devices to the microelectronic substrates. Therefore, there is a need to develop apparatus and methods for the alignment of these microelectronic devices to the microelectronic substrates.